


Candy (So Good)

by katsukiyuri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I did my best, Jae's parents Ten and Johnny, Jaehyun is oblivious, Johnny & Ten married too, M/M, OT4, Sammy's parents Taeyong & Jaehyun, Taeyong & Jaehyun married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiyuri/pseuds/katsukiyuri
Summary: Ten, Johnny, Taeyong and Jaehyun find out that their kids might be dating and go on a quest to find out if they really are.





	Candy (So Good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryystal_m00n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/gifts).

> This is a very early birthday present to Laura!! I hope you have the best birthday, I am sorry I couldn't post it on your birthday and I hope you enjoy it. You always complain about how there are no OT4 fics for Taeyong, Johnny, Ten and Jaehyun so I thought I would go ahead and write you one. I hope you enjoy this story and this is very unbeta-ed so I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

Jaehyun usually disliked the parent teacher conferences they had to go. It wasn’t because any of the teachers were homophobic or anything, definitely not. Most of the parents were married gay or lesbian couples anyways and most of the teachers were the same. The school was open to that, that wasn’t the problem. 

The problem was that he was married to Lee fucking Taeyong. 

Every time they were in a crowded space all of the eyes would turn around for his husband. Jaehyun also looked good, there was no question there. But the thing was that Taeyong was not the person to care about eyes that turned to his husband. He knew Jaehyun was his and anyone who wanted to stare could stare.

Jaehyun was different in that matter.

“Oh come on Jaehyunnie, we have to go. They are going to tell us about Sammy. And we can also meet some new people and Sicheng and Yuta are going to be there also. Come on.” Taeyong said making his last word stretch and pouting a little, knowing all too damn well that it always worked on Jaehyun.

“Fine,” Jaehyun said. “We have to go to learn about Sammy anyways. Let’s see how our Woosungie is doing.” He continued as he stood up to change his clothes and get ready for the parent teacher meeting. 

*

Taeyong remembered the day they had adopted Woosung like yesterday. He had held Sammy in his hands and felt incredible. And from that moment he had swore that he would do anything for this little boy that was in his arms. His little boy. 

And going to the parent teacher meetings in school was one of the things that made him feel like a good parent. So ever since Woosung started first grade he had always came to these parent teacher conferences and of course dragged Jaehyun with him, because there was no way he would go without his husband either. And now, after 12 years, he was going to the parent teacher meetings with the same exact enthusiasm. 

This was the last year that he would be going for these meetings since Woosung was graduating at the end of this year. And there was no way Taeyong would miss this meeting no matter how much Jaehyun hated them. 

So here they were, sitting in front of a maths teacher hearing about how their kid was doing in school. 

After a couple of seconds and some nice comments from Woosung’s math teacher, they said their goodbyes to the teacher and stood up. 

As they stood up, Taeyong spotted Yuta and Sicheng talking to a group of other parents who had their backs to them. 

“Hey, Yuta and Sicheng are there, let’s go say hi to them.” Taeyong said to Jaehyun. Jaehyun nodded, smiling that he had seen his long time close friend Sicheng. They started walking towards them and became a part of the big group that was talking.

“Hello, how are you guys?” Yuta greeted them. The group consisted of Doyoung and Taeil - Chenle and Jisung’s parents, Yuta’s close friends - , Yugyeom and Bambam - Jeongin’s parents, they knew everyone - and Johnny and Ten - Jae’s parents, even though their friends were close friends and their sons had been best friends since 3rd grade; they didn’t know them all that much -. 

“Hi, we are good, we just finished all the teachers, they are usually positive about Woosung.”

“Oh, that’s great, I wish we could say the same for Chenle and Jisung, most of the teachers are complaining about how they are always loud and bickering.” Taeil answered. 

“Hey, we have to go now, but oh hey look at that, what are the chances! You all are here,” Bambam said pointing at Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny and Ten. “Your boys really make the cutest couples. We will see you around! Bye!” Bambam said. Leaving all four of the parents in confusion on what he meant. Ten and Johnny both turned their full attention to Jaehyun and Taeyong and asked:

“Wait Woosung and Jae are dating? Did you know about this?” Ten asked them.

“No, no we didn’t. This is the first time I am hearing about this. Taeyong did you know about this?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong shook his head saying “No, I am just learning about it too. But why would Woosung hide this from us?”

“Jae wouldn’t hide anything from us either there must be a complication. What did Bambam mean when he said our boys make cute couples?” Johnny asked. 

“I don’t know, but one thing I know is that I will learn about it as soon as I can.” Taeyong said. 

“We will learn about it too. If you find out anything please tell us.” Johnny answered him.

“Same goes for you too please let us know if you find anything.” Jaehyun said. 

“Wait, we have to be smart about this. Firstly, we have to find out why they are hiding it from us. We can’t just go to them and ask them why they are hiding that they are dating. We need to work together.” Ten said looking at all of them. He looked really serious and his smiling and soft face was nowhere to be found.

Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at each other for a short second and then they shook their heads. They turned back to Ten and Jaehyun said:

“Okay, do you have our phone numbers? Do we have a plan?” he asked. 

“Yes we have your phone numbers we will reach out to you. Firstly lets try and find out what their feelings for each other are, but we can’t be too obvious, we have to ask them in conversations. I will text you as soon as I find out.” Ten said. And all four of them turned back and started walking towards the exit of the school.

Yuta, Doyoung, Sicheng and Taeil looked at each other. “What the hell just happened?” Doyoung asked.

*

Ten  
Hello is this Taeyong and Jaehyun 

Taeyong  
Yes we are

Johnny  
You made a groupchat?

Ten  
Yes. So we can talk about what we find out  
and everyone can see.

Jaehyun  
Good idea, we will text you if we  
find out anything

Johnny  
Okay 

*

When Woosung came home Jaehyun and Taeyong were both in the kitchen cooking. Woosung came directly to the kitchen to say hi to his dads and talk with them a little, as he always does.

“Hello dad, papa, how are you? How was the parent teacher meeting?”

“Oh it was… enlightening.” Jaehyun answered.

“Nearly all of your teachers were positive about you and your attitude Woosungie. We are really proud of you.” Taeyong answered with a prideful voice, meaning every single word he said. 

“Oh and,” He continued. “We came across Jaehyung’s parents, all the teachers were also positive about him. He is really a good guy isn’t he? He is also really good in school I heard.” 

Woosung didn’t question the sudden questions about Jaehyung at all and directly answered.

“Yeah he is quite smart. He helps me out on English lessons. He is even better at English than I am. It’s his first language, you know. So yeah he is pretty good.” He said, shrugging. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at each other, not having taken the answer they expected. 

“And how are you guys’ relationship? How is he doing?” Jaehyun asked, trying to be as subtle as he possibly could be. 

Woosung looked at Jaehyun awkwardly for a second. “Our relationship is fine dad. He is doing fine?” Woosung sounded more like he was asking a question rather than making a statement.

“Oh that’s good to hear!” Taeyong said enthusiastically clapping trying to make everything seem as natural as he could. 

Woosung looked at him awkwardly, obviously taken aback by his dads’ questions and reactions.

“O… okay I am going to go to my room now.” he said as he slowly started to walk towards the hallway.

Jaehyun and Taeyong waited until they heard his door closed and looked at each other. 

“Well, that wasn’t very helpful. We didn’t get any of the answers or indications we were looking for.” Jaehyun said matter of factly.

“Yeah okay I will text the group chat and tell them.” Taeyong responded.

Taeyong  
We just talked with Sammy and we  
tried to get some answers but we couldn’t get any

Johnny  
Really? What did he say?

Jaehyun  
We asked him about Jae and  
he only sounded friendly and like  
he always does when we talk about Jae 

Ten  
Okay that’s fine. I have a class right now  
but I will talk to Jae later and see what I can find

Taeyong  
Oh you are a teacher? That really cool

Ten  
Thank you! I have a dance studio I choreograph  
and have dance lessons.

Taeyong  
YOU ARE A CHOREOGRAPHER!?

Ten  
Yes? Why so surprised.

Taeyong  
No I just didn’t expect I guess. I am a contemporary dancer.

Ten  
OMG really? Professionally? 

Taeyong  
Yes.

Ten  
Oh god! You should come by to my dance studio  
some time and we could work together  
No you HAVE TO. It would be so cool.

Taeyong  
Okay for sure that sounds so fun!  
When should I come?

Ten  
How about tomorrow?  
I don’t have a class after 4pm tomorrow?

Taeyong  
Okay I don’t have anything to do I can come  
Just send me the address

Ten  
(Location) 

Taeyong  
Great!

Jaehyun  
Uhmm…

Johnny  
What just happened?

Jaehyun  
Your husband arranged a dance date  
with my husband.

Johnny  
Oh……  
Cool 

*

After two weeks of trying to find out if their sons were dating, the two couples started to get really close. They started meeting a lot outside and a lot inside. 

Taeyong and Ten would often go to each others dance studios to practice and they had started to create a dance choreography together. Johnny and Jaehyun would meet at lunch times since their offices were really close to each others’. Taeyong and Johnny would go out shopping together and Ten and Jaehyun would meet at each others houses to just chat and share recipes together. 

That Saturday was one of their, now regular, meetings. Johnny and Taeyong were going out for a shopping spree again and Johnny was going to drop Ten and Jaehyun was going to spend some time chatting and they were going to make that day’s dinner that both of the families were going to have together where they were planning to ask their sons if they are dating.

Right before Johnny and Ten arrived at their place, Jaehyun and Taeyong were sitting in the living room when Taeyong said the couple of words that woke somethings in Jaehyun up,

“Hey, don’t you think Johnny and Ten are really handsome?” Jaehyun looked at Taeyong for a couple of seconds. He had never thought of them like that until then but with Taeyong’s words he thought about it. 

“Huh, I guess you are right. They really are very attractive.”

“They flirt really well too.” Taeyong said giggling a little. Jaehyun was even more surprised when Taeyong said that.

“Excuse me.” He said. “They flirt with you?” he asked. He expected his jealousy to kick in and to go to protective mode directly but he didn’t feel any of those, it was really weird.

“Oh come on,” Taeyong said stretching the last syllable. “There is no way you haven’t noticed how they have been flirting with us. Us both.” With his last words the doorbell rang implying that Johnny and Ten had arrived.

Taeyong and Jaehyun both stood up to go to door and welcome their company. Taeyong started wearing his shoes whilst Jaehyun opened the door to reveal the two men who stood behind it. 

Ten and Johnny came in and Ten started removing his shoes whilst Johnny waited for Taeyong. When Taeyong finished putting his shoes on he stood up and Johnny spoke up, “Wow Taeyong, you look good.” he put his hand forward for Taeyong to hold it when Taeyong gave him his hand he put a small kiss on top of his hand. Taeyong blushed. 

“And Jaehyun you are looking as handsome as ever.” He continued. “I am looking forward to whatever you will be cooking for us.” He reached out for Jaehyun’s hand just like he did for Taeyong’s hand a second ago. When Jaehyun put his hand in Johnny’s hand, he kissed Jaehyun’s hand too. 

“We should head out.” Taeyong said as he aimed for the door. Johnny followed him and after a couple of seconds and some bye’s they were out the door. 

“Okay handsome, should we get to cooking directly or would you like to hang out a little? We only have a couple of hours but it should be enough.” Ten said turning to Jaehyun. 

“Let’s cook before the kids come back home.” Jaehyun says, his mind still occupied with what Taeyong had said earlier.

*

After a couple of hours occupied with cooking and a lot of flirting, Jaehyun cannot hold himself anymore and out of nowhere he asks Ten, “Are you flirting with me?” 

Ten freezes with the sudden question, his hands hanging over the vegetable he was about to cut. 

“Uhhmm…” Ten starts. “Changes. Is it a problem?” 

“And is your husband flirting with my husband?” 

“I mean… yes… but he is not the only one he is flirting with.” Ten answers him.

“What does that even mean?” Jaehyun asks, confused. 

“Why don’t we have this conversation when Johnny and Taeyong comes back, huh?” Ten says.

Jaehyun considers this for a second. Realizing he would rather have this conversation with Taeyong next to him, he nods and keeps stirring the food he was cooking. 

*

Taeyong and Johnny enter the house with hands filled with bags of clothes. By the time they come the food was already ready and Ten and Jaehyun was chatting on the couches. Woosung and Jae was still not home.

“Hello! We bought a lot of stuff and we bought somethings for you guys too!” Taeyong announces to the room, coming to the sitting area.

Johnny and Taeyong both come next to Jaehyun and Ten and sit down next to their husbands. 

As Johnny sits next to Ten, Ten holds Johnny’s hand and says “Uhm… so earlier we were having a chat with Jaehyun and, sweetie, I think it’s time we ask them.”

“Ask us what?” Taeyong says, confused. “What did you guys talk about?” He asks turning to Jaehyun this time.

Johnny looks at Ten and shakes his head. “Would you like to start?”

“Yeah, ok.” Ten answers before turning to Taeyong and Jaehyun, “Ok, I am directly going to the topic. Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny and I like you and we were wondering if you would like to go on a date with us?” 

Jaehyun looks at them, stunned, at a loss of words. He looks at Taeyong who looks unfazed. His face shows no signs of surprise. He turns to Jaehyun and says “Look! See! I told you they were flirting with us!” He says excitedly.

“So you knew that this was coming?” Johnny asks.

“Yeah, excuse Jaehyun he has always been a little clueless. He didn’t know when I was going to ask him out either. If you will excuse us, we would like to talk a little in private and tell you our answer afterwards.” 

Ten and Johnny nodds understandingly and gets up. “We will be in the kitchen.” Ten says. 

As soon as they leave Taeyong turns to Jaehyun and asks, “So… what do you think?” -

Jaehyun, who is still stunned, looks at Taeyong “I--I don’t know I never thought about this before. I definitely didn’t see this coming.”

“Do you like them?” Taeyong asks.

“I mean yes… I really like spending time with Ten. He is always so fun and quirky and I really like meeting with Johnny in lunch time or in general. He is so nice to talk to and he is very understanding and a good listener. I don’t know. I like them but I didn’t see this coming. What do you think?” 

“I think we should give them a chance. I like them. I like flirting with them and spending time with them. They like us too and you seem to like them too. I don’t see why we shouldn’t.” 

Jaehyun is quiet for a couple of seconds, thinking. He finally comes to a conclusion. “What do we have to lose,” he says, “Let’s give them a chance.” 

*

When Woosung and Jae come home, they are welcomed with a four very happy and touchy parents. 

When they sit down to eat dinner all of their parents seem very excited. 

The first one to talk after they eat is Taeyong. “So guys… do you have something you want to tell us?” The two boys look at each other, confused.

“We know you are dating.” Ten says, once again going directly to the topic. 

“But it’s okay,” Jaehyun says.

“We are dating too!” Johnny completes him. 

Woosung and Jae look at each other for a very short time before they start laughing. They laugh for ra good amount of time before Woosung manages to calm down a little and answer them.

“Jae and I aren’t dating. I am dating Jaehyeong, a very cute guy from our grade,”

“And I am dating Brian. It very recently happened so I didn’t get a chance to tell you. But I am really happy for the four of you.”

“And why did you never tell us Sammy?” Taeyong asks. 

“You never asked me before.” He answers shrugging. 

A little quiet surrounds the group until Jaehyun breaks it.

“Wait aren’t you surprised that we are dating? Was I the only one who didn’t see it coming?”


End file.
